This Is Goodbye
by Loser-X
Summary: Sams visions are becoming more Real, can Dean save him from himself and what goes bump in the night? Can Sam tell Dean how he really feels... Okay so kinda of crap at summeries. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Goodbye ;;**

_**Paper Cuts**_

The blood dripped slowly down his pale arm, going over his past scars, mixing in with the tears that began to flood from his tired eyes. Clenching his fist so he could see his veins more clearly, careful to miss them, he dragged the razor across his skin once more, the blood was thicker this time, spilling faster, its what he wanted. He wanted to feel, feel something that was because of him, and not a creature of the night. He hated what he did to himself, but this is the only way he could stop pretending.

"Sam, hurry up dude, i need to take a leak," The familiar screams of his brother at the over side of the door startled him, used to the silence, Dean was usually asleep at this time. He put a tissue over his arm, and put his jumper on, even though the weather was mildly hot, he needed to hide his true form. He flushed the toilet, and splashed water over his face, unlocking the door and walked out, Dean staring at him.

"You need to eat more fibre," He laughed, Sam nodded his head, feeling uneasy he sat on his bed. Dean flushed the toilet five minutes later, and walked into the motel room, sitting on his bed, not a minute later Sam heard the familiar grunts of Deans sleeping body.

_How can i tell him that i so badly want to go? So badly want to leave and go back to being normal, what's normal any way, I've been away from it for so long, I've forgot what it is. I don't want to leave Dean, he is my brother and my best friend, but i don't want to hunt any more, all of my life has been about hunting, about saving other people, but who was the one that was saving me? Dean, i was sick of him saving me, it was like his mission to save Sammy, that's what Dad always told him, that's why Dad hit him when ever i got bullied, when ever i got hurt Dean was left to suffer. _

"Sammy, are you okay?" Deans voice said shakily as they drove down the high way, he had noticed the bitter silence that made him feel nervous.

"Fine." Sam replied, not looking at Dean. "I'm fine."

Dean continued to drive at his usual fast speed, the silence got so irritating he turned on his classic selection of mullet rock full blast.

Sam made a small scream as he held his head in his hands, Dean turned the music of, and stopped the car. "Sammy, are you okay, Sammy, talk to me." Dean said, he hated the fact that his younger brother had to go through so much pain, because the powers that be wanted him to see things that no one else could.

"Sammy..." Dean pressed on, when there was no reply from his brother.

"She's so scared," Sam said, tears streaming down his face, "Dean, she's scared, he's going to kill her, we have to help, God, she's so scared." Sam said not bothering to stop the tears, they rolled freely. "We have to help her." He cried. Dean looked at his brother through confused eyes. And began to drive.

"Where to Sammy?" Dean asked, and put his foot down.

**A/N;; So this is my first supernatural fic, hope you liked it. **

**There will be more obviously, this was sort of like a taster to see what people thought. **

**Please Comment on how i can make it better and if you have any suggestions. **

**The Title is from Mcfly's song BubbleWrap.. it kind of just gave me the idea and suited the fic really well.**

**Chapter title : Paper cuts taken from Nirvanas album Bleach.. i felt it just went with how sam feels really **

**Love Jen xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everybody's screaming**

The pain was unreal, the mind numbing pain sent tears to his eyes, Sam held onto the dashboard of the Impala as Dean drove in the directions he had been giving.

_It was dark, to dark, she was sitting alone, her house was empty, no furniture, nothing, all it contained was her, in the darkness the house owned her. The tress brushed against the window, following a treacherous sound: Silence. He called for her, whispered her name, she got up slowly, emotionless, her free will dragged from her body, now a slave to him she walked towards to the door, her brain unable to control the actions of her shaking legs she walked up the stairs, not stopping, five more sets of stairs and she would be where he wanted her. The roof. The air out side was still, bitter even, no one out, the air became cold as she opened the door, not stopping, she was at the edge now. She stopped. The cold air hit her, she was free from her trance. _

_A hollow voice ran through her, whispering her name, Katie. Tears ran down her face as she took in the world around her. _

"_Where am i?" she asked in a whisper, scared of the answer she was getting. _

_A brush of wind pushed past her, knocking her backwards, on the floor she stared up, screaming silently she was now mute, there was no one to hear her last cries. _

Sam let go of the dashboard and let out a loud scream, startling his brother who was focusing hard on the driving as quickly as possible.

"Sammy, what is it?" He asked. When there was no response he stared at his brother through eager eyes, "Sam, answer me." He said.

"She's dead." Sam said, and turned his eyes to the out side world of the car. They were too late.

"What?" Dean asked, confused.

"I saw it, it killed her." Sam said, choking back the sobs that were struggling to get free.

"It, what's it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen anything like it, it's strong, stronger then us,"

An hour or so later, they arrived at a small motel on the out skirts of Wisconsin. Dean threw his bag and Sam's onto the bed. Sam staggered in slowly after him.

"You okay?" Dean asked, not liking the pale expression on his younger brothers face.

"I'll be fine." Sam lied. "We have to go." He pressed on.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Dean asked, as he stared at a tall apartment block. There was about thirty floors, around the block was shops, and pedestrians, nothing supernatural or nothing to do with a bloody death seemed to have happened.

"I'm telling you this is the place, she fell of that roof." Sam said, and pointed to the top of the building.

"Lets go have a look then." Dean said, and grinned at his brother.

"Can i help you two boys?" The man behind a desk asked, not recognising the young men before him.

"We're staying with our cousin for a couple of days," Dean said politely.

"What's your cousins name son?" He asked.

"Katie. Katie Star." Sam said quickly.

"Okay then boys, enjoy your stay." He said, and pressed a buzzer, opening the main doors to the lift.

Picking the lock quickly, Sam watched to make sure no one was watching. Dean called out for his brother as the door opened. "It looks as if no one has lived here for years," Dean said, and stared at his brother. "Are you sure your vision wasn't just a dream?"

"I'm telling you Dean, it was rule, this thing, it was calling her, and then it took her to the roof,"

"Wait, you told me that she walked up to the roof, voluntarily. Maybe it was just some person who was you know, had enough. Or maybe it was just a dream."

"It was real." Sam shouted. "Just because you hate the fact that i have these fucking visions, well i hate them to, i hate being a freak, i hate being me, and i hate this fucking job!" Screamed Sam and he walked out of the apartment.

"What the..." Dean mumbled, not sure where his brothers latest out burst had come from.

Thinking best that his brother needed some time alone, Dean walked around the empty flat. Looking in every room, he had one more room to go: bedroom. He opened the door, hearing a slight creak he shrugged it of and looked around, getting the EMF metre out. Something wasn't right. He walked all around the bedroom, and found a small note on the bedside table.

Holding it near the EMF metre the lights flashed and the high pitch beeping noise became louder, "Okay, i was wrong." Dean said, as he read the note.

_I Don't know why i am writing this, no one would care if i was gone, my life seems as though there is no meaning to it, there was no light just darkness, no one will remember me, maybe that's a good thing, there will be no one to read this note. If you are reading this, you will be next. I have found light through the darkness, and i will go to it, go to him, my healer, my God, my Everything. Soon you will be complete, like me, you will find your higher power. _

**A/N;; Thanks So Much For the reviews.. made me smile :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! And i hope you review :)**

**Title-Everybody's Screaming is from lostprohets latest album :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Cemetery Drive**

Sam stared at the walls of the motel, his mind racing from all the pain he had put himself through,

he knew he shouldn't have shouted at him, know the only person who really cared about him hated him. He sat on the single bed, head in his knees, cradling himself, tears stinging his eyes threatening to fall. He stared at his arms, each cut meant something, but dried over to be nothing.

_All my life I've been doing this, but what's the point, i save people's lives, but who cares at the end,if they were meant to be dead, my visions can't stop fate can they? I can't stop it, and no matter how much Dean tries, he can't either. Dad knew he couldn't, but he didn't do it to save people, he did it for vengeance, maybe that's why i do it, because it killed Jessica, and i can make out that i want to stop every bad thing in the world for her, but maybe I'm chasing death, so one day, it can chase me. _

"Sam, are you here?" Deans voice pulled Sam out of his trance that he was in, quickly pulling down his sleeves, and wiping his eyes he stared up at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said, knowing that he would have to apologise now. "I'm sorry for shouting at you, i didn't mean it,"

"No chick flick moments Sammy, forget it." Dean said, and kept his hand in his pocket.

"No Dean, i shouldn't have.."

"I said Forget it." Dean said loudly, making Sam stop mid sentence. "You were right."

"I was what?" Sam said, a little surprised, never had Dean admitted to being wrong.

"There is something worth checking out here." Dean said, holding the note in his pocket tighter.

"Yeah?" Sam said, raising his eye brows.

"Yeah." Dean said simply, "I just wish i knew what."

"Okay, so what makes you think something is supernatural all of a sudden?" Sam said, not meaning for the irony to be so loud in his voice.

"I found something, well the EMF did." Dean said, thinking it best not to show him the note.

"What was it?" Sam said.

"In the bedroom, it was just, cold and weird, and the EMF went crazy." Dean said, his eyes going wider.

"Right," Sam said, "Where do we start?"

"Lunch, I'm starved.." Dean said with a grin.

_It flew around, searching for its prey, darkness would come soon, and his life would be over. The trees stood still as it came closer, peering down at a little diner in the middle of the small town, he saw him. Quite tall, a leather jacket and worn out blue jeans, sandy brown hair to go with. He was standing with a taller man, a much taller man, he wasn't important, he just cared about his next hunt, next victim, next meal. _

"Hey boys, can i help you?" A blond waitress asked, she was tall, blue eyes and wavy blond hair, she was concentrating hard on Dean.

"Yes you can." Dean grinned, and then looked at his brother with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes, used to Dean hitting on the waitresses he stared at the menu, even though food was the one thing not on his mind.

"Sasha is it?" Dean smiled looking at the name tag above her right breast, but focusing lower.

"Yeah, well done, you can read." She said flirtatiously, winking at Dean.

Dean laughed, suddenly not knowing what to say, he was intimidated by her.

"So what can i get you?" She asked, staring deep into Deans eyes.

"Two cheese burgers and fries." Dean grinned, and watched as she walked away.

Sam stared at his brother, not wanting to no what he was thinking with that smile on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked a half an hour into their lunch, where Sam had said nothing, only listened to Dean's comments about the thing they where hunting and the waitress Dean wanted to get with.

"Nothing, just, something doesn't feel right." Sam said, "Don't you feel as if, we're being watched."

"That's because we are." Dean said with a smile, and turned his eye line to the waitress who was watching Dean eagerly.

"No Dean, i mean, by something, i don't know, something not human, i can't shake this feeling."

Dean and Sam walked back to the motel. Sam insisting that they get a lead on the Demon, in case it killed some one else. Sam sat on the bed, his laptop in front of him.

"Where to begin?" Sam said as he tapped his fingers on the key pad.

"I Don't know college boy," Dean said, not sure whether or not to tell Sam about the note that he had been holding all day.

Sam started typing into the search engine: Katie Star, the woman he had seen in his vision.

"Dean, look at this." Dean faced the computer screen, as Sam started to read aloud.

"Katie Star, killed by a hit and run, over fifty years ago, driver was never found." Sam said.

"Maybe its a different Katie Star." Dean said,

"No, its the same one, that's the girl i saw in my vision." Sam said, and stared at the picture on the screen.

"But you said it happened last night." Dean said, "This says it was in the fifties." Dean said staring at his brother waiting for an explanation.

"Says here she was buried down the local cemetery."

"Fancy a drive?" Dean smiled, and picked up his car keys.

"Go on Sammy, a cheer leader can dig faster then you." Dean said, as he stared at his younger brother, who was digging the grave of Katie Star.

"Well, next time put two spades in the trunk and you can help." Sam said, as he lifted up his arm he felt his cut sting as it re-opened. He flinched slightly, but continued to dig. Ten minutes later Sam had finished, Dean commenting on how slow he was, Sam ignoring him.

"That can't be good." Dean said, as they stared into an empty coffin.

**A/N so.. what you thinking of it so far? feeling a little deprived of reviews and not knowing whether or not to continue with it... Please Tell me what you Think... :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Thing That Should Not Be**

Dean drove back to the motel, Sam struggling to stay awake in the passenger seat, Dean stared at his little brother, a small smile on his face, he slowly leaned over and turned his music on full blast, causing Sam to wake up immediately, with an angry glare at his brother, Dean turned the music down, laughing to himself.

"Bitch." Sam said and rested his head back on the window.

"Yeah but you love me." Dean grinned.

It was almost midnight, Sam was asleep, Dean was up on his brothers laptop, researching anything he could to help them with the case. The curtains to the motel room was blowing in the wind, Dean had only noticed when he felt a cold breeze along his neck, he turned around automatically, and felt his heart ache when he saw his mother standing there.

"Come to me Dean.." She was whispering.

Dean stayed still, resisting the urge to scream out in shock to his little brother.

"Mum?" He said slowly, "Your dead." The words hurt him saying it.

"You will be to." She said hauntingly, Dean was surprised at her words.

"What?" He said not knowing how to react.

"The note Dean." She said, before her vision faded. "Dean he's coming!" The last line was a scream before she vanished completely from his sight.

Dean sat their. Motionless. Tears falling from his eyes.

The sun rose, Sam was first to be up, Dean was asleep, head on the laptop, Sam sighed, and nudged his brother, a surprised reaction came from his brother, he pushed Sam backwards, making him loose his balance.

"Sammy?" Dean said hazily.

"What?" Sam replied viciously after picking himself up from the floor.

"Sorry about that, you startled me." Dean apologised and stared at the screen of the laptop.

"Was you up on that all night?" Sam asked as he stared at his brother.

"I guess." Dean replied, and started typing frantically on the key pad.

"You know Dean, you were screaming in the middle of the night,"

"No i wasn't." Dean said protectively. "Your going nuts."

Sam was in the shower, when Dean was reading the note again, for what was the fifth time, he remembered his mothers words, the note.

"What the hell does this mean?" Dean mumbled to himself.

"What?" Sam asked walking out of the bathroom,

"Nothing, I'm going for a shower, hope you didn't use the hot water up Samantha." Dean said. And put the note in his jacket pocket and left it on the bed

Sam got dressed quickly, and walked over to Dean's bed, picking up his jacket, and finding the note, Dean had been hiding something for ages and it Was Sam's time to find out what.

He read the note, slowly going over all the words, hoping he wouldn't miss something.

The last sentence stood out from the rest, He stared back at the bathroom door where Dean was standing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean screamed. "You don't go through my stuff you hear me?"

"Sorry I.."

"Get ready, we're going!" Dean said, snatching the note from his brother.

"Going where?" Sam asked.

"I've got a lead," Dean said and stormed out of the motel, waiting for his brother in the Impala.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews they made me smile :).. Also.. sorry about the shortness of this chapter! **

**Keep Reviewing... makes me happy :)**


End file.
